


Behind the Waterfall

by screwgravity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Drarry, First Date, M/M, Post Hogwarts, Top Draco Malfoy, first date sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screwgravity/pseuds/screwgravity
Summary: Harry had figured that he would just say goodnight, thank Draco for the nice evening, and then go to bed and see him at work in the morning. However, the little corner at the back of his mind had other ideas, and it had somehow just convinced him to invite Malfoy inside.





	Behind the Waterfall

**Author's Note:**

> even though I've already thanked him like ten times, thank you again to my beta (he's wonderful)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this, and comments and kudos are very much appreciated (please validate me I worked very hard on this lmao it's way better than anything else I have posted here I think)

“Thanks for dinner, Potter. We should… do it again sometime.” As Draco nervously ran a hand through his blond hair, Harry decided not to tell him how much he had just messed it up.

“Yeah, you’re welcome. Listen, Draco… do you want to come inside for a bit? Have a drink or something?” Harry put a hand on the door to his flat. After going out to dinner with Malfoy, they had walked back to Harry’s apartment together, watching the light fade from the sky. Harry had figured that he would just say goodnight, thank Draco for the nice evening, and then go to bed and see him at work in the morning. However, the little corner at the back of his mind had other ideas, and it had somehow just convinced him to invite Malfoy inside. 

Draco froze, his hand still in his hair. After a moment, he seemed to recover. He removed his hand from his hair and smoothed it back. Sliding his hand into the pocket of his long grey coat, he hummed under his breath before answering Harry. “Sure, why not. I've got no other plans.”

“Perfect.” Harry fished his keys out of his coat pocket and started unlocking the door. 

“You use keys?” Despite Draco’s obvious efforts to sound nonchalant, Harry still heard the surprise and curiosity in Draco’s voice.

“Of course I use keys! I have locks that require them to be opened. You don't?”

Harry found himself somewhere between slightly surprised and not at all shocked as Draco shook his head. “I have wards.”

“Well, I live in the city, and without keys and locks, I'd probably get robbed. And I don’t want my neighbors spotting me using magic to open my doors. Basically, locks just seem simplest to me.” Harry swung the door open and made a dramatic gesture for Draco to go inside. He kicked off his shoes in the hall, and led Draco into the living room. The room had a high ceiling, and tall windows that let in the bits of remaining light. A large variety of plants covered the windowsills. Harry shrugged off his jacket and took Draco’s, tossing them both over the arm of a chair. When he saw Draco’s shoulders tighten just a little bit, he picked up Draco’s coat again and hung it more neatly off the back of the chair. Pulling out his wand, Harry magically switched on a couple lamps. “Take a seat or come with me, whatever, but I'm going to grab some drinks.”

Harry left Draco where he was standing awkwardly, barely inside the room, and headed to the kitchen. He felt slightly guilty, as that was probably a bit rude of him to just leave him there like that, but he pushed that feeling away. Draco was fine to take off his shoes and sit down on his own, although Harry suspected that if he hadn’t taken his coat, Draco would still have that on too.

With a flick of his wand, the all cupboards flew open. Leaning against the counter, Harry considered the contents. Making a decision, he flicked his wand again and two glasses floated out of one cabinet, and a bottle of wine came out of another. As Harry reached for the items, he remembered that he was holding his wand, so he quickly set it down on the counter without thought. This, Harry realized, was a mistake, as the glasses and wine consequently crashed to the tiled floor. 

Draco ran in, wand out, only to stop and stare at the scene in the kitchen. There was shattered glass everywhere, and the deep red wine had splattered surprisingly far, all the way up to stain the bottom of Harry’s white shirt. Harry himself just stood there, staring at the mess.

“Nice to know you’d be willing to fight for me, Draco. However, I am not being attacked, I have instead dropped some breakable items,” Harry said drily, without looking up.

“I can see that. You really are hopeless, aren’t you?” As Draco began casting cleaning spells, the glass swept itself into the bin and the wine mopped itself up with some napkins. When the floor was clean, Draco approached Harry, who had been watching him clean.

“Sorry, I probably should’ve helped you with that.”

“Don’t worry about it. However, your shirt and trousers have wine all over them, so I suggest you go take them off and change, clean them yourself, or you let me clean them.” Draco counted off the options on his fingers.

Harry grinned, a sudden burst of courage racing through him. He knew it would be distracting and annoying if he wasn’t wearing a shirt around Draco, and here was the perfect opportunity to take it off. “How about I just… do this?” Harry dramatically pulled his shirt over his head and threw it into the sink. He pretended not to notice that he had ripped it a little because it was a button down and you were not supposed to take it off that way.

As soon as the piece of clothing came off, Draco’s eyes widened and he immediately became very busy putting his wand back in his pocket. Harry heard him make an odd coughing noise before swearing under his breath.

Harry laughed softly as he reached into the cupboard to grab two more glasses, using his hands this time. “Here. Let’s try this again.” Selecting another bottle of wine, Harry poured some into the glasses, then pushed the bottle into Draco’s hands. Taking the glasses, he gestured for Draco to follow him back into the living room. Setting the drinks down on a table, he took a seat on the couch and patted the space next to him. 

Reluctantly, Draco sat down and set the bottle he was holding on the table. He was clearly avoiding looking at Harry and his bare chest, and they ended up just sitting in silence for a few minutes before Draco finally let out an exasperated sigh. “Could you  _ please _ put on a shirt?” 

Harry smirked, raising his eyebrows. “Why should I?”

“Because it’s rather… distracting.” Draco’s cheeks were beginning to flush. “So, please.”

“No.”

Draco frowned at Harry. “I’m sorry?”

“I said no, I will not go get a shirt. This is too fun.” Harry reached for his glass, and  stretched against the back of the couch, taking a sip. He felt Malfoy’s eyes on him. Teasing him like this was so much more fun than he had ever imagined. (Not that he’d done that.)  “Enjoying the view?”

Harry wasn’t sure that Draco’s face could get pinker than it was. The blush had even spread to the tips of Draco’s ears. “Maybe.”

Now Harry was beginning to struggle with staying calm and composed. It was  _ him  _ that was causing Malfoy to be this flustered. Harry was positive he had never seen him like this before, and Harry hated to admit how much he was attracted to it. “Why don’t you come closer then?”

To Harry’s delight, Draco set down his glass and scooted closer to Harry on the couch, close enough that their legs were touching. Harry was hyper aware of every inch of contact, and even through the layer of Harry’s trousers, the heat of Draco’s body felt as if was burning Harry. Swallowing hard, Harry put his own glass back down on the table and stared at their two pairs of feet, Draco’s quietly matched socks and Harry’s loudly mismatched ones. Harry didn’t dare look up, for fear of Malfoy realizing just how crazy the excitement of their date, the alcohol swirling through his system, and the snarky blond man sitting on Harry’s couch was making him. 

Harry watched as Draco’s foot nudged his own. Draco spoke, and his voice reminded Harry of cool silver liquid. “So, are you just going to stare at our socks all night? Or are you going to look at me?”

“I’m not too sure on that one,” Harry said.

“In that case, I think I’ll have to help you.” Draco’s fingers brushed against Harry’s chin, nudging it up so that their eyes locked. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but before he could utter a word, Draco pulled him forward by the chin to kiss him.

Harry had kissed girls before. He had kissed blokes too. But this… this was different somehow. As Draco’s soft lips slid against his own, Harry began utterly and completely losing himself in the sensation. His mind revolved solely around this kiss, Draco’s lips, Draco’s hands cupping his face, his own arms flung around Draco’s neck. His only thoughts were  _ Oh my god, Malfoy. Draco. I’m kissing Draco.  _ It felt like standing behind a waterfall, where all you can hear is the crashing of the water and all you can feel is the mist tingling on your skin.

Draco’s hands traveled from Harry’s face to his shoulders, before sliding down onto Harry’s bare chest. Harry snaked his hands into Draco’s hair (which was somehow ridiculously soft) before pulling away, sliding back to reality, if only for a moment. He felt his heart pounding wildly in his chest and briefly wondered if Draco could hear it, but the only sound filling the silence was their breathing, which was teetering on the edge of ragged.

Harry also noted the fiery heat coiling in his stomach. Ignoring it, he pulled Draco back to him, slipping behind the waterfall again. He shoved his hands through Draco’s hair, causing Draco to sigh into his mouth as their limbs began to tangle together. Draco hooked his leg around Harry’s, but Harry had other ideas.

“Mm. No, come here. Get on my lap, you git,” he mumbled against Draco’s lips.

Draco wasted no time complying, this time wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist. “Better?”

Harry fought the urge to move against or touch Draco’s growing erection, which was now painfully obvious, pushing against Harry’s stomach, with Draco sitting nearly on top of Harry’s own half-hard prick. Instead, he opted to fix Draco’s shirt, which meant convincing him to take it off. “Yes, but there’s still just one issue. You are wearing far too much clothing. I mean, it’s hardly fair that you still have your shirt on when I don’t.’’

“You want it off? You take it off.” Draco let his arms slide away from Harry to rest loosely at his sides. 

“And I will gladly do that.” Harry undid the buttons on Draco’s shirt as quickly and carefully as he could, and pulled the fabric off Draco’s shoulders and arms, exposing his pale chest. Harry stared at it, imagining what it would be like to kiss every inch of him. Putting his lips to skin, he breathed in deeply. Draco smelled faintly of ink and… sandalwood. Yes, that was it. 

Leaning back, Harry ran his hand all the way down Draco’s torso, then let his hand slide back up to rest over Draco’s heart. “What the actual fuck, Malfoy? Why are you so damn attractive?”

“My fantastic self-care routine?” Draco sounded calm, but his fast heartbeat gave him away. 

Harry laughed and leaned in to kiss him again. It started off soft and slow, before it continued in the direction of fast and desperate once again.

Harry broke the kiss, grinning. “Hey Malfoy… permission to throw your shirt across the room?” Harry held up the wad of fabric. 

When Draco rolled his eyes but nodded, Harry balled up the soft grey cloth and flung it across the room, where it hit the window with a soft resounding  _ thud _ , and dropped into the leaves of a spider plant. 

“Now, if you’re finished throwing things, shall we resume?” Draco shifted his bottom on Harry’s lap, causing Harry to bite his lip.

“Eager, are we?” Harry knew this was a ridiculous thing to say, the state they were both in, but he was with Malfoy, and with him it was a constant battle of sarcasm and comebacks, even in times like… this.

“You’re one to talk. I know what I’m sitting on,  _ Potter _ .” Draco shifted again, earning a sharp gasp from Harry.

Recovering, Harry captured Draco’s lips, before pulling back, with Draco still trying to follow his mouth. He reached down, grasping Draco’s thighs tightly, and stood up from the couch, lifting Draco with him. 

Draco’s breath hitched in surprise. “What are you doing? Where are we going?”

Harry planted a quick kiss on Draco’s mouth. He felt like he could almost hear the crashing of the waterfall again. “I do have a bedroom, you know.”

Draco responded by wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck, and kissing him, hard. Harry pushed back accordingly, all thoughts flying out of his head for a few moments before he felt himself starting to lose his balance.

“Hey, I’m going to trip and we’ll fall if you keep that up. And besides that, I need my eyes open to see where we’re going.”

Draco sighed, but flashed a worryingly mischievous grin before attaching his mouth to Harry’s neck.

Harry groaned and fought to keep from tipping his head back as Draco nipped and sucked at his skin relentlessly.  _ That’s certainly going to leave some marks,  _ Harry thought. Biting his lip, he tightened his grip on Draco’s legs and headed to the bedroom.

~

Harry laughed as Draco’s breath left him in a  _ whoosh _ when Harry dropped and pinned Draco on top of his bed. Draco crossed his arms indignantly, surrounded by the soft white comforter. The room was dimly lit, the only light shining in from the busy street below. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to see Draco as Harry’s eyes adjusted. Smiling, he leaned down to meet Draco’s mouth with his own. 

There was no trace of the gentle kisses they had shared on the couch, now they were rough and needy, with gathering speed and ferocity. It was as if the waterfall was rushing faster and faster, louder and louder, and Harry was getting soaked to the skin. He ran his hands all over Draco’s bare chest and arms, wanting,  _ needing _ to touch all of him. Draco had his hands fisted in Harry’s hair, constantly pulling him forward, barely letting their lips separate. 

Harry’s fingers found the button on Draco’s jeans and he paused there, Draco finally pulling away. They were both breathing heavily, and Harry could feel his heart pounding again. Neither of them said anything, but Draco nodded, and Harry unbuttoned his trousers, then stood up so that Draco could stand and take them off properly. Draco tossed his wand onto the side of the bed.

The denim dropped to the floor, and  Draco slowly walked forward until he was pressed right up against Harry. He kept walking, and Harry walked with him, rather dazed, until he was backed up against the wall. 

Draco moved to kiss Harry, but instead went for his neck, and began doing downright evil things with his teeth and tongue. Gasping, Harry leaned his head back and pushed his hips forward, desperate for friction against his straining arousal. He felt Draco smile against his skin, and moaned when Draco’s hands trailed down his chest and palmed him through his trousers. 

“Mmm… Draco.. take them off,” Harry panted.

Draco lifted his mouth from neck. “You teased me, now it’s my turn to tease you.”

Harry opened his mouth to snap back at him, but a moan came out instead when Draco slid his hand underneath his boxers. The bastard was grinning wildly when Harry tangled his hands in that silky blond hair and pulled him forward to kiss him. To his disappointment, he felt Draco take his hand out of Harry’s pants, but disappointment turned to delight when Draco unbuttoned Harry’s trousers and slid them off. Harry dropped his hands from Draco’s hair and slid them to Draco’s arse, pulling their crotches together. 

When Draco started moving his hips, Harry felt like he could have melted into a puddle from the much needed friction. But when Draco’s thumb found its way under the waistband of Harry’s underwear, he froze and broke their kiss. 

But Draco just gave that insufferable smirk. “Scared, Potter?”

Without thought Harry replied, “You wish.” With that, he reached down and yanked off Draco’s final piece of clothing, freeing his straining cock. And for a moment, all Harry could do was look at it. He had had an idea of what Draco’s body looked like, based off of what he could see when Draco wore those… well fitting jeans. Harry was not disappointed with what he saw now. 

“Oh, stop staring already.” Draco’s voice snapped Harry out of whatever trance he had been in. 

“Then  _ you _ hurry up and take my fucking underwear off.”

“Happily.” Draco pulled the fabric down, and it fell to the floor, Harry sidestepping out of it.

With both of them now completely naked, they fell back into heated kisses, tongues tangling. They stumbled backwards and fell onto the bed, Harry on top of Draco. However, Draco did not let that stand, as he immediately flipped them and climbed on top of Harry. 

Their mouths moved together in a frantic dance, noses bumping together, and hands roamed everywhere. Harry slid his hand down Draco’s chest, moving towards his cock, but Draco stopped him.

“Just be patient for a minute,” he whispered against Harry’s lips. He slowly made his way down to Harry’s neck again, pressing burning kisses against Harry’s jaw. 

“If… If you... don’t leave my neck… alone soon, it’ll just be… all bruise,” Harry panted as Draco nipped at his neck for what Harry thought had to be the millionth time. 

Draco smiled against his skin, but he moved down Harry’s body, licking a stripe across the plane of Harry’s chest. Reaching Harry’s left nipple, he attached his mouth, ravaging the pebbled skin. Harry’s gasps and cries were rising in volume as Draco moved to the right, doing the same downright wicked things with his teeth. 

As Harry loosed a particularly loud obscenity, Draco left his nipples alone and began kissing his way down Harry’s stomach, resting his hands on Harry’s hips as he made his way towards his leaking cock.

Harry tried to speak, to say something, anything, but nothing came out besides moans and obscenities when Draco lowered his head took Harry’s length into his mouth. Harry tried not to buck his hips and bit his lip to stop from making noise, but to his dismay, a squeak escaped instead.

Draco, ever the insufferable bastard, began to laugh, even with his mouth still wrapped around Harry’s prick. The vibrations sent tingles of pleasure up his spine, which only caused Harry to emit another embarrassing noise. Draco slid his mouth off Harry’s prick with a pop, and laughed even louder.

“Quit laughing, you absolute wanker!” Harry exclaimed, scowling. 

“Well, if you keep making sounds like that, I’m not going to be able to fuck you  _ without  _ laughing!” Draco managed between bouts of laughter. He was still sprawled in between Harry’s legs, his face dangerously close to Harry’s erect cock.

“Then don’t suck my dick like that without warning!” 

“Oh, you liked it, don’t even try to lie.” Draco stuck his tongue out, threateningly close to Harry’s flushed and heavy length.

“Yes, I did, which is exactly why you should get back to it!” Harry burst out angrily.

“Gladly.” With that, Draco took as much of Harry into his mouth as he could, earning a loud, grateful moan from Harry. 

Draco began to move his head, bobbing and sucking as Harry shoved his hands into his hair. His toes curled into the bedsheets as he clenched his teeth to keep from loosing any more demeaning sounds. 

When Harry started mumbling about being close, Draco gave one last suck before pulling off. Harry looked down at him, to see him grinning like crazy. “You know, I did think you’d be able to last longer.”

Harry scowled. “I didn’t come yet, you arse.”

Draco simply grinned and moved his body further up onto Harry. “But you will.”

“Cocky, are we?” Harry mumbled.

Draco choose not to hear as he grabbed his wand and conjured a puddle of lube into his palm. Putting the wand back down, his hand drifted back to brush the sensitive skin around Harry’s hole. His kept his touch light, fingers just barely grazing Harry’s skin, deliberately teasing him. Impatient, Harry felt a growl gather deep in his throat. He reached down to pull on Draco’s hair, hoping that he’d get the message to get a move on. 

A sound somewhere between a sigh and a moan escaped Harry’s lips as Draco finally spread the slick fluid on his fingers and pushed one inside him. Drawing it out and going back in, Draco leaned forward, and Harry rose up to meet him in a sloppy kiss. Without warning, Draco inserted another digit, making Harry cry out Draco’s name. Whining and moaning, he yanked at Draco’s hair as he slowly added a third finger, pumping them in and out. As Draco pushed his fingers in and then  _ curled  _ them, a growl finally left Harry’s mouth and he nearly fell apart among the sheets, his cock giving a threatening twitch, dribbling with precome. 

It took most of his willpower for Harry to pull himself away from Draco, gasping. “Gonna… nope” Harry managed.

Draco was out of breath too, but still wore a smirk on his face. “Not… not quite cocky, hey Potter? Just… Just know what I’m doing.”

“Knew you were good with words… talking and writing and stuff. Know now you’re good with… other… things .”  Harry pushed damp strands of blonde hair out of Draco’s face. “Pretty fucking gorgeous, too.” 

Draco smiled and leaned in to kiss Harry, tangling one hand in his messy hair, planting the other beside his head. Harry felt himself getting lost in the sensation of Draco’s lips, tongue and teeth, and the glorious amount of Draco’s skin that was touching him. However, to his slight disappointment, he was brought back from his mind as Draco shifted his body and took his hand out of Harry’s hair.

Harry almost asked what he was doing, until he felt the slight pressure of Draco’s cock against his entrance. His eyes widened and met Draco’s, right before Draco threw his hips forward, pushing himself into Harry.

Caught off-guard, Harry let out a sort of choked gasp. 

“Alright?” Draco asked.

“Yeah.” Harry’s voice came out in a sort of hoarse whisper. “Go.”

Complying with Harry’s words, Draco slowly began moving, gradually picking up the pace as it became more comfortable. Harry was tightly gripping Draco’s shoulders, letting out a string of incomprehensible noises and swears. The room felt quiet as waves of pleasure crashed over Harry, even as the sounds of their ragged breathing, the rustling of the sheets, the slapping of skin on skin, and their mingling cries filled the space. 

Through the haze of ecstasy, Harry could see Draco, his skin shining with sweat, breathing heavily with strands of hair in his face. Moving his hand from Draco’s shoulder, Harry brought Draco’s face down to his. They kissed messily, Harry mumbling for Draco to keep going faster. 

They broke apart as Draco sped up, and a loud and ragged cry of Draco’s name erupted from Harry’s throat as he hit just the right spot. 

Harry’s head tipped back and his toes curled tightly in the sheets, and with a couple more thrusts from Draco, he finally tumbled over the edge, shouting Draco’s name as he came in white stripes across his stomach and the sheets. And with one more thrust, Draco was gone too, crying out. 

Both of them breathing hard, Harry shut his eyes and relaxed his body. Draco pulled out and lied down next to him, picking up his wand again to cast a couple cleaning charms. 

After a moment, Harry reached out and found Draco’s hand. “Well, I’ve never done  _ that _ before.”

Draco propped himself up on his elbow to look at Harry. “You’ve never had sex?” He exclaimed, sounding very surprised.

“No!” Harry said, laughing. “No, of course I’ve had sex before, you wanker. I just mean before now, I’ve never had sex with  _ you _ .”

A small smile lit up Draco’s face. “Oh.”

“So, do you think that’s something we should do again sometime too?”

Draco’s smile twisted into a familiar smirk. “Oh,  _ definitely _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading!!


End file.
